Te amo Connor Kent
by Tali JR
Summary: Continuación de Pequeños Grandes Héroes. Nuestros pequeños héroes vuelven a ser grandes, excepto Superboy que por una rara razón no cambio como todos los demás ¿podrá nuestro hombre de acero aceptar a la nueva situación?. Advertencia: spanking, CP, nalgadas.
1. Chapter 1

El sonido insistente del timbre del celular despertó al Kriptoniano que más dormido que despierto contestó la llamada

"Bueno" dijo adormilado

" _Clark, ¿como esta Conner?"_ Preguntó alarmado desde el otro lado de la línea Bruce Wayne

"Humm...¿bien?, no se, dormido" dijo mientras volteaba a ver la hora en el despertador "¡Bruce son las dos de la mañana!"

" _Esto es importante, los chicos están volviendo a la normalidad, Dick me despertó gritando de dolor, esto no pasó con Roy, me preocupa"_

"¿Que?, no, Conn no a despertado" respondió Clark y corrio a ver cómo estaba su hijo en la otra habitación, por suerte Conner seguia dormido y pequeño "Conner sigue dormido y todavía es un niño"

" _Tráelo al atalaya, quiero revisarlos a todos, los demás ya están aquí"_

"Ok voy para allá" dijo Clark y luego corto la llamada

Clark no vio el chiste de cambiar la pijama de su hijo, así que sólo tomó una chamarra

"Conn, bebé despierta campeón"

"Humm... no, papi sueño"

"Lo se mi amor por tenemos que salir, sólo déjame ponerte la chamarra y puedes volver a dormir, aver préstame la manita" una vez abrigado el pequeño lo envolvió en una cobija y estaban a punto de salir cundo Clark se dio cuenta que seguía en pijama, así que puso al pequeño en el sillón y fue a ponerse su traje de Superman

Una vez ya con ambos listos se dirigió al tubo z que lo llevaría al Atalaya

 _Reconocido Superman 01 Superboy B04_

Al entrar el Atalaya se oían los gritos desde el ala médica de los jóvenes héroes y en la sala se encontraban los padres desesperados

"¿Como están los chicos?" preguntó Clark poniendo a Conner sobre el sillón para que siguiera durmiendo

"Mal, Bruce lleva una hora con ellos alli adentro y los gritos no han parado" dijo Arturo desesperado y al borde el llanto, y para hacer énfasis a su declaración un grito se oyó desde detrás de la puerta

"Ya no puedo soportarlo, ¿porque no sale?" Flash grito frustrado y enojado al oír los gritos de su sobrino, después de mucho tiempo los gritos sesaron y Bruce salió sin la capucha de Batman, lucía tan cansado como los otros héroes y se notaba que había llorado.

"Los chicos se han dormido, lo peor ya pasó" dijo dejándose caer en el sillón

"¿Porque gritaban?" lo atacó enseguida Flash

"Sus huesos tuvieron que crecer, eso fue lo que los desperto, después fueron sus órganos, se desgarro la piel en algunos lugares tuve que suturar las piernas de Kaldur Arturo, estará bien en unas semanas, y Wally sufrió dos paros cardiacos" dijo Bruce mirando culpable a sus amigos.

"¿Como está Dick?" preguntó Arturo recordando que el joven frente a él también era padre

"Dick..." Empeso a decir Bruce pero se le corto la voz "Tuve que romperle las costillas para que sus pulmones y su corazón tuvieran espacio y se desgarro la piel del abdomen no hubo necesidad de sutura pero sangraba demaciado y yo... no sabía... todos gritaban... y no sabía a quién atender primero"

"Tranquilo Bruce, hiciste lo que podias, y ahora están bien ¿cierto?" Dijo Flash más calmado al ver lo sobrepasado que estaba el caballero de Gotham

"Si ellos sólo tienen que recuperarse, espero" dijo Bruce y se quedó mirando al vacío un momento, hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Conner que despertaba por todo el rudo a su alrededor "tengo que revisar a Conner y ver porque el no ha cambiado" dijo Bruce cargando al pequeño Kriptoniano, pero Clark lo saco de sus brazos.

"Lo único que harás será dormir un rato, te ves agotado" dijo Arturo poniéndose protector con el héroe más joven.

"Estoy bien Arturo, puedo hacer mi trabajo" dijo saltándose del agarré del rey de la Atlántida

"Arturo tiene razón Bruce, te vez cansado y estas loco si piensas que voy a dejar que le hagas algo a mi hijo en ese estado, además los chicos te necesitarán descansado cuando despierten, te prometo que no me movere de aquí hasta que despiertes y revises a Conner" dijo Clark mientras conducía a su amigo hacia su recámara

"De acuerdo pero sólo unos minutos" cuando la cabeza del príncipe de Gotham tocó la almohada callo rendido por el cansancio y el estrés.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Bruce despertó sobresaltado por el ruido que emitía la alarma que había programado por si alguno de los chicos despiertaba, se paró lo mas rápido posible y prácticamente voló hacía el ala médica, al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Kaldur, vio que el chico estaba sentado y Arturo dormido a su lado en una posición bastante incómoda sobre una silla.

"¿Cómo te sientes Kaldur?" dijo Batman tomando la tableta que media los signos vitales y la escala de dolor de Aqualand.

"Como si me hubiera apaleado Superman" dijo el chico moreno soltando una ligera risa que lo hizo arrepentirse al sentir el dolor punzante de su estómago "AUCH" eso despertó a Arturo e hizo la misma pregunta que el caballero de la noche, lo que provocó que Bruce rodará los ojos "Bien papá, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo"

"Estará bien Arturo, según sus registros no ha sufrido más cambios y sus signos están normales, sentirá dolor por unos días más pero debe pasar y no debe ser insoportable, ten cuidado con las suturas, me enteré que ustedes se curan rápido, así que no debe haber mayor problema, y Kaldur no volverán a misiones hasta que yo lo consideré prudente, así que no insistas" en ese momento otra alarma se activó, era Wally que ya había despertado "Arturo puedes llevarlo a casa cuándo quieras, pero nada de ejercicio hasta que las heridas cierren totalmente, si me disculpan tengo que atender a otro paciente"

"Gracias Bruce, te debo la vida de mi hijo"

"No Arturo, no me debés nada, ahora llévate a tu hijo, y suerte con eso de mantenerlo quieto" con eso Bruce se dirigió a la habitación del velocista.

"Buenos días Wally, ¿como te sientes?" dijo Bruce iniciando la misma rutina que hizo con Kaldur

"Como saco de boxeo, pero me duele mucho el pecho" dijo mientras se intentaba quitar la bata para ver

"Es normal, tuve que practicarte RCP dos veces ayer en la noche, o hoy en la mañana como quieras verlo, es posible que allá fracturado algunas cosillas, pero según las placas ya están en su lugar y ya soldarón, pero tendrás que quedarte unas horas para obsevarte no quiero arriesgarme a que sufras otro infarto, ¿Donde está Barry?" pregunto Bruce al no ver al otro velocista, o mejor aún al no escucharlo.

"Fue por comida, tengo hambre" dijo Wally encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso es bueno ayudará a tu recuperación, ¿podrías decirle todo lo que te dije?" dijo Bruce dejando la tableta después de hacer algunas anotaciones.

"Claro señor B" dijo Wally recostando se de nuevo

Bruce se dirigió hacia la recámara de su hijo, el niño aún no despiertaba pero según los resultados, estaba tranquilo y el dolor en el pecho no era demasiado, los analgésicos mantenían el dolor al mínimo, en ése momento odiaba que su hijo fuera solo un humano, los dos chicos irían a su casa hoy mientras su hijo se quedaría aquí por unas cuantas semanas. Después de besar la frente de su hijo salió de la habitación para seguir haciéndola de médico, pero antes desayunaría un poco.

Clark despertó media hora después que Bruce, el ruido de las conversaciones en realidad fue lo que lo despertó, a veces odiaba su súper audición, despertó delicadamente a su bebé y juntos fueron a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina se encontraron a Flash que parecía que llevaba comida para todo un regimiento.

"Es para Wally, siempre tiene mucha hambre" dijo el velocista a modo de explicación provocando risa en el niño

"Papi Wally nos dejará sin comida" dijo entre risas el nene

"No mi amor, te aseguro que hay mucha comida aquí, ¿que quieres desayunar?" dijo Clark colocando a su hijo en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras empezaba a revisar los anaqueles

"Panqueques de Mickey mouse" dijo feliz el bebé

"Lo siento amor pero tú molde para hacerlos de Mikey está con los abuelos" el pequeño puso un puchero adorable, su abuelito le había comprado ese pequeño molde un día que lo acompañó a la tienda del pueblo, John le reclamaba a su esposa por consentir demasiado al niño, pero el era igual de consentidor que la abuela y nadie podía culparlo, Conner era el niño más adorable del mundo "pero puedo armarte un Mikey con tres panqueques ¿te gusta la idea?"

"Siiii"

Conn estaba comiendo sus hotcakes y tomando su leche cuando Bruce entro a la cocina, Clark ya tenía una taza servida para el otro héroe así que nadamás la puso en frente de el y le sirvió un par de panqueques

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué, y ¿como están los chicos?"

"Bien la computadora no ha registrado cambios desde la madrugada y sus heridas ya están sanando, Kaldur ya se irá a casa y espero que Wally pueda irse más tarde, Dick se quedara aquí otro rato, peor estará bien"

"¿Pudo verlo?" pregunto Conner con su carita llena de miel, pan y un tierno bigote de leche.

Bruce volteo a verlo y no puedo evitar reírse, tomo una servilleta y limpio con delicadeza la cara del niño "Claro, pero primero tenemos que revisarte"

"Pero yo no estoy malito" dijo Superboy mirando con confusión así padre

"Lo se, pero Bruce tiene que revisarte, para ver porque tú no has crecido, ¿o no quieres ser grande?" Pregunto Clark a su hijo mientras comía su propio desayuno

"Nop, porque cuando era grande tu no me querías."

0o0o0o0o0

Hola chicas, está sería una segunda parte de pequeños grandes héroes, espero les guste, se que este capítulo es algo tedioso pero prometo que los demás no lo serán besos, abrazos y espero que les guste


	2. Capítulo 2

Clark volteo a ver a Bruce buscando ayuda, pero este solo disimulo tomando de su café y fingiendo no haber escuchado, era el momento de la venganza, haría sufrir un poco a Clark por el medio año que lo hizo responsable del súper adolescente enojado.  
Clark no podía negar las palabras del niño, pero no iba a admitirlo frente a su bebé "Conn escúchame bien, no me importa el tamaño o la edad que tengas, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo y eso nada podrá cambiarlo".  
Durante todo el discurso Conner no dejo de mirar los ojos de su padre, y Clark podía jurar que su hijo tenía cincuenta años más de los que aparentaba cuando lo miraba, como escudriñando su alma buscando algún rastro de mentiras en sus palabras

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó el niño todavía desconfiado

"Te lo juro, eres lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo" dijo Clark embarrando un poco de jarabe en la nariz del pequeño, provocando risas en este que rompieron el ambiente tenso.

"Tío Bruce, papá ensucio mi naricita, dile algo"

"No puedo creerlo Clark, ahora tendré que limpiar esa pobre naricita" y con agilidad Bruce tomó a Conner en sus brazos y limpio de un lengüetazo la nariz del pequeño Kriptoniano

"Hiuuu, papi" se quejó el niño de la asquerosidad de su tío

"Ah no hijo, tu te quejaste con Bruce ahora te aguantas sus asquerosidades"

"Pues entonces los voy a acusar a los dos con mi abuelito para que les dé pam pam en la colita" dijo Conner cruzando sus bracitos.

"¿Te atreverías a acusarme con mi papá?" jadeo Clark con su mejor cara de traición.

"Sí" dijo tajante el pequeño

"¿También a mí?" dijo Bruce poniendo sus mejores ojitos de borrego

"No" dijo el niño rápido

"Gracias sabía que no me traicionaras "

"A ti te voy a acusar con el tío Alfred" dijo el niño y se soltó a reír, los dos super héroes se quedaron pasmados por un momento y luego se soltaron a reír con el niño.

Las risas pararon cuando sonó una alarma indicando que Dick había despertado.

Bruce corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo dejando a los dos Kryptonianos para que terminaran de desayunar, al entrar a la habitación descubrió porque se había despertado el chico, se había terminado el efecto de los analgésicos y su hijo estaba sufriendo por las costillas rotas.

"Papá, me duele mucho" dijo el chico maravilla a su padre al verlo cruzar la puerta

"Lo sé campeón, pero no puedo darte nada hasta dentro de una hora, no se supone que despertarás todavía" dijo Bruce tomando la mano de su hijo

"Pero me duele"

"Lo sé, vamos respira más lento" dijo colocando la mano de Dick sobre su pecho para que igualara su respiración con la de él "vamos mi amor respira conmigo" el chico empezó calmarse y poco a poco se volvió a quedar dormido, en ese momento entró Clark, y Bruce contuvo la respiración pero al no ver al pequeño Kent se relajo, no es que no quisiera que viera a Dick, pero no quería que lo despertara.

"¿Como esta?" dijo Clark ofreciendo la taza sin terminar del otro super héroe

"Se despertó por el dolor, pero pude volver a hacerlo dormir" Bruce se quedó en silencio por un momento y Clark tampoco hizo nada por hacerlo hablar, sabía que seguiría cuando se sintiera listo "en estos momentos desearía que fuera tan fuerte como Conn o que se curará tan rápido como Wally" al final la voz de Bruce se cortó con un sollozo, y Clark corrió a consolar a su amigo. Sabía que Bruce sólo dejaría que Alfred y él vieran este lado vulnerable, el lado humano de Batman.

"Quiero atraparlos Clark, quiero que paguen por el dolor que está sufriendo mi hijo" dijo Bruce mientras sus ojos tomaban un aura oscura por el borde prometiendo sufrimiento a quien fuera el causante de la agonía de Dick

"Yo también Bruce, y te juro que pagarán todo lo que le han hecho a los chicos" dijo Clark sujetando los lados de la cabeza de Bruce, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz la ira de Batman y no quería que su amigo cayera dentro de ese agujero de odio y rencor del que les había sido tan difícil sacarlo "pero recuerda que nosotros hacemos justicia, no buscamos venganza"

Los ojos de Bruce volvieron a su tono zafiro natural y perdió esa aura rojiza que le daba un toque espeluznante.

"Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo no mataré a nadie" dijo Bruce aligerando su tono, pero después entrecerró los ojos y su voz adquirió un toque oscuro "pero no te prometo que no tengan que ir al hospital"

"Puedo vivir con eso" dijo Clark separándose de su amigo "ahora, creo que querías revisar a Conner, así que terminate ese café porque necesitarás la energía extra para poder examinar a mi bebé"

"Tú deberías tomar un poco más porque voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre" la cara de Clark era el perfecto momento Kodak, la última vez que sacaron sangre a Conn el pobre de Clark recibió una patada en la nariz de tanto que se movía el pequeño kriptoniano y el pobre bebé recibió una buena dosis de nalgadas en su colita desnuda

"¿Es muy necesario?"

"Si Clark, lo lamento" y con eso ambos salieron a buscar al ahora único mini héroe, que se había ido a esconder al cuarto de Hal después de escuchar que Bruce quería revisarlo.

0o0o0o0

Minutos antes…

Una vez que Conner termino de desayunar Clark limpio su cara con una toalla en contra de las exigencias del niño, que juraba que su cara estaba limpia, apresar de tener jarabe hasta en las orejas.

"Amor voy a ir a ver al tío Bruce, ¿Te puedes quedar aquí un rato en lo que regresamos?" dijo Clark mientras prendía la televisión de la sala y ponía Paw Patrol.

"Si papi" dijo Conn tomando el vaso con jugo que le daba su papá "papá" llamó bajito el niño cuando vio que su papá se iba.

"¿Si amor?" Se volteó Clark para volver a ver a su hijo

"¿Dick está malito?"

"Si mi amor, y por eso debemos dejarlo dormir"

"Pero yo quiero verlo" dijo Conner poniendo un puchero

"Lo sé mi amor, y te prometo que te llevaré a verlo después de que el tío Bruce diga que puedes visitarlo, pero antes tiene que revisarte"

"Pero yo no estoy malito" el pequeño se enfurruño y cruzó sus bracitos sobre el pecho para resaltar su punto

"Ya se mi amor, y me da mucho gusto, pero Bruce te quiere revisar para que no te vallas a enfermar como los otros chicos"

"¡Mis amigos están enfermos!" Grito sorprendido el pequeño, a veces los adultos eran tontos "¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada!, talvez necesitan un abrazo y yo no he ido a verlos" el pequeño héroe se paró sobre el sillón para intentar quedar a la altura de su padre y encararlo por no compartir esa vital información sobre sus amigos.

Clark tuvo contener la risa para que su hijo no se indignara más de los que ya estaba "pero mi amor, Kaldur y Wally ya se fueron a sus casas con sus papás, y ya te dije que no puedes ver a Dick por el momento"

"Pero…pero… no es justo" y el niño se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón y tomando su vaso con jugo y pegandolo a su boca.

"Ya mi amor, deja de hacer pucheros te prometo intentar que Barry y Arturo traigan a los chicos para que los veas, pero ahora tienes que esperar aquí un ratito, ¿OK?"

Después de soltar un sonoro suspiro el niño aceptó la no tan convincente propuesta de su padre "Okey" pero el pequeño no se quedaría callado sobre la injusticia en la que se había convertido su vida, buscaría a Hal y le diría lo tontos que eran todos los adultos.

Conner se paró del sillón y salió rumbo al cuarto del linterna verde armado de argumentos bien fundados para demostrar lo malo que era su papá.

Después de recorrer todo un pasillo de habitaciones con los nombres de los super héroes de la liga en ellas, Conn logro encontrar la de Linterna Verde, con más esfuerzo del que creyó necesitar logró abrir la puerta, el niño no entendía porque las chapas en el Atalaya eran tan altas, ¿no eran conscientes de que había un mini héroe entre ellos?, El pequeño kryptoniano empujó la puerta y se encontró con un cuarto inusualmente arreglado, pero el pequeño sólo se encogió de hombros y pensó que tal vez su tío Hall por fin le había hecho caso al tío Tony y había recogido su "maldito chiquero", el había despertado de su siesta y escuchó sin querer el colorido vocabulario de su tío.

"¡Tío!" gritó el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie vino, el niño se encogió de hombros y empezó a curiosear entre las cosas de su tío, nunca había entrado en la habitación del Atalaya de su tío. Después de un rato se aburrió y estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando algo en el estante alto llamo su atención, era una lámpara que resplandecía luz verde como la del traje de linterna verde, y como todo buen pequeño investigador tenía que averiguar qué era aquello, no podía arriesgarse y que fuera peligro para su tío favorito, pero no le digan a Bruce que él no es el favorito.

Conner empezó a escalar los estantes para llegar a su objetivo, ya en el último peldaño, estiró su manita para tomar la lámpara pero su pie se apoyó en el lugar incorrecto haciendo que resbalara, por instinto el pequeño se sujetó más fuerte con sus manitas, pero con la superfuerza logró despegar el estante de la pared haciendo que todo se le cayera encima, el pequeño kryptoniano solo cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos Conn se encontró dentro de una burbuja verde que evitó que cayera al suelo y que las cosas de los estantes le cayeran encima.

El niño se volteó para agradecer a su tío Hall por salvarlo de semejante trancazo, pero no era su tío favorito el que lo sostenía con su luz verde, era el capitán John, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, que intimidó bastante al mini héroe.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacer en mi habitación señor Kent?" Dijo John poniendo al niño sobre sus pies

"Yo estaba buscando a mi tío Hall, y como en la puerta dice linterna verde, yo pensé que este era su cuarto, y me metí" dijo el pequeño viendo sus pies y jugando con sus manitas, en signo de incomodidad por ser regañado por el linterna severo

"Entiendo la confusión, pero aún así, ¿cree que está bien husmear en las cosas de los demás señor Kent?" John se hincó para quedar a la altura del niño

"No" dijo apenado el pequeño

"Exacto, no es correcto, aquí yo tengo cosas que pueden ser peligrosas, y tu padre me mataría si algo te pasará" dijo John cambiando su cara sería por una sonrisa para animar al niño "anda corre con Hall, su cuarto está a dos puertas más"

"Ok, gracias por no dejarme caer Capitán John"

"No hay de qué pequeño, ahora corre a Hall le va a dar mucho gusto verte" y así el pequeño salió corriendo hacia ahora sí la habitación de su tío favorito, John se quedó en su cuarto acomodando todo lo que se cayó de los estantes.

"¡Tío Hall!" se oyó de lejos el grito del niño

"¡Conn!" grito de vuelta el linterna castaño

"Hay Hall, aveces eres tan niño como Conner" pensó divertido para sí mismo John

"¡Un perrito!" Se oyó la voz de Conner al descubrir la existencia de Nutella en el cuarto de su tío.

"¡Hall Jordan te dije que no podías traer al perro al Atalaya!" grito John, si definitivamente un niño, y tal vez deberían de recordarle las reglas como a uno.


End file.
